Questions and comments on pendragon
by XNevva WinterX
Summary: My comments are on books 1- the end of 9.  If you havent read book 9, dont read this,if you have read past that don't answer the questions. This is what I wrote to my friend on a piece of paper so some things are inside jokes! Enjoy! Hobey Ho!


These questions are about books 1- page 88 of book 9 if you haven't read book 8 and the first part of 9 don't read this, If you have got past that, don't answer!

Can Bobby die?

Why doesn't Saint Dane kill Bobby?

Why does Saint Dane have long hair on _The Soldiers of Halla_ cover?

Does Saint Dane want to create a new Halla or Hell…..a

What's Solara?

What's Ravenia and what does it have to do with Second Earth?

Who is Alexander?

Why is Alexander important?

Does Bobby find out Nevva is Telleo?

Does Bobby realize Nevva and Saint Dane aren't trapped with him?

Why did Nevva want Mark's acolyte ring?

What does Nevva do with Mark's acolyte ring?

Does Bobby ever get sick because I know he gets hurt, but it never says he gets sick.?

I hate Nevva.

You should read _Bobble Head_ on ! It's really cute!

How does Bobby leave Ibara?

How do Nevva and Saint Dane still travel even though the flume is destroyed?

Is Bobby really stupid enough to believe the war is over once he destroys the flume on Ibara?

Does Saint Dane have a home territory?

Was Saint Dane once a traveler before being evil?

Does Saint Dane have an acolyte?

What are the quigs on Veelox?

Are the quigs on Veelox evil bees?

Does Solara have to do with Bobby's family? (Am I spelling that wrong?)

Does Ravenia have to do with Bobby's family?

Why doesn't Bobby want to be with Courtney anymore?

BOBBY NEEDS TO BE WITH COURTNEY NOT LOOR!

Does Mark die?

Does Courtney die?

Is it possible for Saint Dane to ever die? Even when he gets old?

Do they ever destroy forge?

What happened on Third Earth? Does it have to do with Ravenia?

Does Alder get killed on Denduron for being a "traitor"?

Is Denduron ultimately the first dominoe to fall of the convergence?

Where do the rings come from?

Is there like a store to buy new rings?

How were the flumes created?

How were the Travelers created?... Or chosen?

Who started the travelers?

Who controls what time the travelers arrive on a territory?

How do Saint Dane and Nevva transform?

How do Nevva and Saint Dane decide when they arrive on a territory?

Are you actually going to answer any of my questions?

Are you just skimming over this by now?

Do you know what number this is?

Why doesn't Mark have an afro?

I think Mark should have an afro!

Do they have jail on Third Earth?

Do normal people ever find out about the travelers? (Because if your like me your not normal!)

What if Bobby read the fan fictions about himself?

Is D.J. MacHale really Bobby Pendragon in disguise?

Do the travelers ever REALLY die? Or do they live on somewhere else?

Why didn't Saint Dane let Courtney die?

What did Press mean when he said you will see me again? Does that mean when Bobby dies he will see him?

Is the traveler's way the right way?

Does Saint Dane think what he is doing is right?

Why doesn't Nevva join the travelers?

Why is Nevva so stupid?

Since Nevva was the traveler from Quillan, where was Saint Dane from?

Who brought Saint Dane to the dark side?

Why does Saint Dane want Bobby on his side?

Does Saint Dane see Bobby as a threat or a nuisance? (I had to look up how to spell that.)

Does Nevva regret joining Saint Dane?

Can you get drunk on Sniggers?

If you can do you want to! Lol!

We are going to Bronx, NY this summer! – That is a fact!

Saint Dane is my best friend! – That is also a fact!

I want to explode! – Fun fact!

This is not even close to all my questions! – Fact!

Does Bobby ever learn to drive?

Does Bobby commit suicide because he thinks he is insane?

Are you actually reading this?

What does Saint Dane do in the flumes?

What does Nevva do in the flumes?

How are the flume locations chosen?

Does Bobby's family know he is a traveler before he does? And before they disappear?

How did Nevva kill Telleo?

Where is Telleo's mom?

Why doesn't anyone notice Telleo is different?

Where did Spader get Hobey Ho!

Why am I doing this instead of Homework?

Did I show you my hands yesterday?

Which is bigger, book 9 or 10?

Which book is the best?

Which book is better, 9 or 10?

My hand hurts.

Can the other travelers die but not Bobby?

Why is Bobby the lead traveler?

Why did Press have to die?

Did Uncle Press know how to transform himself?

Did Uncle Press know how to decide he wanted to be on a territory?

Why couldn't Press be the lead traveler?

Why does everyone get called by their last name, except Press?

Why can't I stop asking questions?

Is Bobby really an illusion?

Why is Spader so amazing, yet trapped?

Do all the travelers die at the end of book 10?

Why are you reading this?

Are you annoyed by me yet?

My handwriting keeps getting worse.

My hand still hurts!

Justin is a creeper.

WHO IS ALEXANDER!

WHAT IS ALEXANDERS OTHER NAME?

Why are you still reading this?

What if an acolyte dies? Do the travelers still write journals?

Why is this paper hot?

I am almost out of room on this paper.

Last question…. What's Saint Dane's obsession with Bobby?

Well until next time!

Hobey Ho! –

Sammy!


End file.
